


Doodling

by jadestrick



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: help_japan, Established Relationship, F/M, Humor, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-29
Updated: 2011-10-29
Packaged: 2017-10-25 01:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/270430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadestrick/pseuds/jadestrick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack's childishness can be so endearing.</p><p>Written August 9, 2011.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doodling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Caitriona_3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caitriona_3/gifts).



> Author: [jadestrick](http://jadestrick.livejournal.com/) (Fic LJ: [jadesfic](http://jadesfic.livejournal.com/))  
> Title: Doodling  
> Rating: PG  
> Warnings: Nah.  
> Word Count: 329  
> Notes: This one is also for [caitriona_3](http://caitriona-3.livejournal.com/) for being wonderful and donating to the auctions in the first round of [help_japan](http://help-japan.livejournal.com/). She wanted some Sam and Jack

Daniel sighed and leaned over his progress report while Teal'c studied his like a textbook. Sam grinned and finished her paragraph, turning the sheet over to continue. She looked up to see Colonel O'Neill sitting across the room, a half eaten bowl of Fruit Loops going soggy next to him. She squinted to see that he wasn't writing, but doodling on his report. Unable to hold back a smile, she snorted and looked back down to continue her work.

When General Hammond dismissed them, Sam stood and gathered the papers, tucking her chair back under the table in the mess hall. From the corner of her eye, she saw Colonel O'Neill crumple his report into a tight ball and dunk it in the trash can as he walked out of the room. Confused, Sam walked over and withdrew the ball of paper, intending to turn it in so Colonel O'Neill wouldn't be subjected to another tirade from General Hammond. Unfolding the paper, she thought the better of that idea.

His report was finished, in Jack-language, so to speak, but all over the margins and between the lines it was like a high schooler had written the report.

  
J.O + S.C. = &hearts   


Giggling, she withdrew the spare blank report she had taken from General Hammond in case she had made any mistakes and walked down the hall to her office, fully intending to rewrite the report for Colonel O'Neill. As she placed her papers on her desk, she folded his original report, opened the bottom drawer of her desk and placed it in a shoebox, right next to the other reports that held the same art.

"Couldn't help myself," said a voice from the doorway.

She looked up to see him standing there and grinned. "It's gonna get you in trouble one day, Jack."

He walked over and leaned on her desk. "It's worth it, I think." He smiled. She smiled back as he leaned in for a kiss.


End file.
